


The Night Before

by roxymissrose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind date, Christmas Eve, mix together and pour out a tall glass of shmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

When Kenzie opened the door, it was a little like being assaulted by Christmas. 

Jared blinked, not so much in wonder as in fascinated horror—there were friggin' lights _everywhere,_ lots of lights, just. Multi-colored lights, blinking lights, single strands of white lights, twisted strands of blue lights, and any spot that was lightless was filled with fake pine…. it was…blindingly festive. She thrust a little plastic cup of eggnog in his hand and pulled him inside. She turned to frantically wave someone over, and Jared took advantage to quickly shove the cup behind some gingerbread…thing. Maybe a cabin. Or an outhouse. Or a gremlin bordello, it was hard to tell. Wiped his hand surreptitiously on the reindeer printed runner.

"Oh there he is, Jare, he's coming—Jennn-zen! Jen, this is the friend I told you about—I swear, you have so much in common! Now you two talk—get to know each other," she trilled. She gave them both a wide smile, little hands clasped under her chin, before she whirled off into the crowd.

"So. Um…hey."

"Yeah, so…" Jared met the clear green eyes of a guy who was so ridiculously good-looking that Jared couldn't imagine in what world this Jennzen would have to stand still for a fix up of any kind. Not that he was about to point that out to the guy. Not when he was busy watching a slow moving tide of pink flush Jennzen's cheeks, and turn really adorable freckles into a brand new fetish Jared didn't even know he had. 

"I'm uh, Jensen. You probably got that from—yeah," Apparently not _Jenn-zen_ had a voice smooth and rich as dark chocolate...he was so seriously above Jared's pay grade that it was embarrassing and only Chad and Kenzie could be so clueless as to think that a _Jensen_ could find a Jared interesting. 

"Jensen, hey. And I'm. Um. Jared. Me." Jared grimaced at how smooth he wasn't, only slightly relieved this occasion didn't call for smooth so much as a fast and unobtrusive getaway. The only thing he could do now was make his exit as awkward-free as possible. " So. Lemme guess—you're the only out person at her job." Jared steadily backed up towards the door as he spoke but Ridiculously Good-Looking followed him, grinning and unfairly becoming hotter by ten. Thousand. Did a little movement that netted him a couple of beers off a tray by the door _and_ effectively blocked Jared's escape. 

"And you're the only out person Chad knows, am I right?" 

Jared swallowed, grabbed the offered beer and hoped for the best. "On the money. These guys—"he laughed, a little amused, a little annoyed. "When we get together, you know that at least once during the evening they're going to bring up random names and ask if you know them, fully expecting you do because—gay."

"Well…you know we all know each other," Jensen said. "And by the way, we changed the secret handshake yesterday, in case you missed the memo." 

Jensen did his best to look completely serious before his expression cracked wide open into a grin even brighter than before. It created little creases at the corners of his eyes that Jared wanted desperately to lick. Which probably made him creepy. He didn't give a shit, not when he was drowning in Jensen's killer smile. Jared managed to concentrate enough to smile back.

Jensen blinked rapid-fire and took a half step back. 

_Fuck._ Jared just knew he had something stuck in his teeth—damn gummi bears—but Jensen didn't point and grimace, or walk away, he just licked his lip, shook his head. A rueful little smile made one side of his mouth curl. It was pretty fucking irresistible. Unexplained, but irresistible. 

Jared knew he was staring in an unattractive way, but he felt it was countered by not digging around in his teeth with a pinky finger. He did finally manage to force his eyes away from Jensen and that was how he spotted a welcome, familiar face, his ex-but-favorite-ever roommate, Aldis. "Oh hey, Aldis—" he said at the same time Jensen said, "Aldis—"

"You know him?" Jared asked, and Jensen nodded. 

 

"We're not super close but my buddy Chris knows him pretty well—he sings with Chris's band sometimes—I do too, occasionally. Just for fun."

He's gorgeous…he sings …Jared wondered what else this amazing guy did, and hoped it involved athletic sex…or hell, really nice handholding worked as well... "Hah—talk about small world," Jared smiled, "we were roommates—college—which is how I know Chad, too." 

"Yo, Jay-red—hey, ya'll know each other?" Aldis said, strolling up and throwing his arm around Jared's shoulders, dragging him down a bit because Aldis refused to admit that Jared was taller. "Ackles, what's up…" He looked from one to the other. "Oh." He fixed Jensen with a piercing look. "My. God. Really? This is a blind date? She set ya'll up on a date." He laid a sympathetic look on Jared." Jay, man, I'm so sorry." 

"Sorry?" Jensen looked mildly offended. "What the hell am I, chopped liver?" he said, "Kenzie said we had a lot in common. Like, we both like…bad SYfy movies, good food, boots and…Mavs rule, right?"

Jared nodded and smiled but then Jensen obviously slipped his mental gears. "Mavs?" Jared sputtered and drew back like Jensen had offered him candied snake on a stick. _"Spurs,_ you giant flaming ball of fail."

"Dang, and you two were so close—bordering on perfect," Aldis said with an air of deepest regret. "Guess you just have to go with a mutual liking of dick."

Jensen muttered "Fuck you, Hodge," into his beer—Jared gulped in a laugh and a slug of beer simultaneously. Air and spit and beer fought to come out of his nose first, beer winning. 

"Motherfucker," he gasped when he could breathe again. "And you can stop slamming me on the back any time now, hammer hands," he squeaked at Jensen. 

"Oh!" And pounding beats moved into soothing circles. Jared barely muffled a moan. Jensen's hands felt hot, and big. Solid. Not as big as his, but most guys' hands weren't. Jensen's were big enough to feel really, really good. And nice. They stop moving, leaving Jared completely, deeply, aware, that Jensen's hands had stopped moving. Were now just sitting between his shoulder blades and Jared had a flash of a cartoon iron sinking, hot and steaming, deep into a snow bank…he shook his head, heard Jensen saying,"…it's okay, I guess…they mean well."

Aldis huffed. "They always mean well. I guess I shouldn't complain. Without them, I'd never have met Beth."

"Yeah, they set you up too?" Jensen asked, at which Aldis heaved an epic sigh.

"Sort of, in a manner of speaking. 'Cause after I ditched that walking, talking, Ambien tab they set me up with, I got a date with the waitress who happened to be hotter than hot, smart as hell and sweet as honey—"

Jared snorted in disbelief. "Sweet? That's an interesting way to describe her—what with her being, frankly, a bit scary."

"How is she scary? Dude, she's just—a free spirit. She's got her own way of looking at things. It's…cute." Aldis' fond smile made Jared's skeptical look intensify and Jensen wisely sipped his beer like it was the best damn thing ever in his mouth. It made Jared like him impossibly more. Made him wonder what Jensen was doing for New Year's Eve, and if it was too soon to ask. 

Aldis complained of thirst, which Jensen seconded, shaking his mostly empty bottle. He told Jared, "I'm gonna walk this big baby over to the drinks and grab us some cold ones. Shut up," he said at Jared's raised eyebrow and silent _cold ones?_ He shoved his bottle at Jared, apparently expecting him to ditch it for him. So Jared was left with a bottle holding a warmish inch or so of beer. He flexed his fingers around the bottle, imagining that Jensen was still holding it…stole a look around and put his mouth where Jensen's had been. Tipped it so a small tide of warm liquid hit his lip. Wondered if that made him creepy. Decided he didn’t care and pressed his lips to the bottle again. About that time it occurred to him that Jensen was taking a long time getting back…Jared finished the mouthful of beer, feeling a bit guilty for it, also a little guilty for perving on Jensen while doing it. He checked out the bar area, the couches, peered best he could around the crowd…nothing. Lots of people dancing, flirting, having a good time. No sign of the most gorgeous guy at the party. Damn. Jared's chest tightened. Well, hell. Jensen had probably taken advantage and bailed on his goofy blind date.

"'Nother beer?"

Jensen poked his arm with an ice-cold bottle, not hiding one bit that he thought it was funny Jared had a palm slapped over his chest to keep his heart in. Jared retaliated by elbowing Jensen in the ribs, but Jensen just snickered and rolled with the nudge, swaying away and back again. They ended up with their shoulders pressed together so Jared counted it as a double win. It was, _Jensen_ was, kind of…great. Perfect. They tapped bottle necks together, and Jared snarked, "Thanks for the beer and heart attack; very refreshing, very invigorating. Yeah…so. Wondering if you're interested at all in getting to know each other better? Because I already know that you're sadistic and sneaky…."

"Is this you flirting? Because, dude, just… lame." He shook his head, overcome with sorrow at Jared's lameness. 

"Hunh- _no!_ I don't flirt. I mean—yes, I flirt and I'm not lame at all. And that instantly made me lame. Just stop talking. Me, not you." 

Jensen seemed to have no problem understanding Jared; in fact, he twinkled at him, totally unfairly because it made Jared melt. "Well, that's kind of disappointing, that we're not flirting." 

"I didn't mean we're not _flirting._ I just-just. You're unfairly gorgeous and I get this verbal diarrhea that…" Jared stopped, hearing what had just come out of his face. His eyebrows knit up and his mouth worked and Jensen took pity on him. 

"Here, let's go in the kitchen and see if we can't find something tastier than your foot to shove in that mouth of yours." 

"Shut up, you love it," Jared said, but laced his fingers though Jensen's when he offered anyway, even if he was mean. All was forgiven when Jensen looked back and gave him that _smile_ again. 

They ended up in a surprisingly small kitchen considering the size of the rest of the house, but figured neither Chad nor his someday-bride-to-be were hot on the cooking thing and then, thankfully, Jensen derailed his boring train of thought and redirected his attention to where it ought to be. Which was half an inch away from Jensen and a mouth that, really, was made for kissing. Jensen looked up at him with a rather shy and altogether adorable little smile, grabbed a handful of sweater and jerked Jared even closer. "Well?"

Jared took a second to relish the feeling of being manhandled, brief as it was, and hoped it was a preview of things to come. "Oh, thank you—I mean. Wow."

"Mmmm, nothing I like better than a sweet talking man." Jensen pressed lips against the edge of Jared's jaw, nipped a bit, and that was enough to set Jared's heart to beating wildly. Embarrassing—he hoped Jensen couldn't feel the stupid thing pounding in his chest. Then he didn't give a fuck because, good lord, Jensen—Jensen could kiss. Gorgeous and a singer and a fantastic kisser—it was like hitting the lottery. Christmas was about to come early, so to speak. It'd been a while since Christmas had had any…. 

People coming and going nudged them from one side of the kitchen to the other, and when someone hissed, "get a room," Jared tilted his head towards Jensen, and after a brief moment's thought, Jensen nodded. "That sounds like a plan." 

"What, a hotel room?"

"Who are you, Robert Downey? No, we can go to my place…" the cocky Jensen that had come back to him with tasty beers faded a little, and he asked hesitantly, "You…you do want to, don't you?"

Jared just beamed. "Yes. Heck yes, yes."

Jensen grinned. "Good. Come on. Oh, and here." He reached up toward the top of the doorway, and ripped down a couple of sprigs of what turned out to be mistletoe. "Tradition."

Jared nodded. He loved tradition. He was planning to start what he hoped was a whole new set of them. "This mistletoe…where am I putting it? Because I can weave it through my belt loo—"

"Oh my god—don't—no talking, just—no talking."

Jared grinned. He couldn't wait; if his amazing streak of luck held, he was going to be unwrapping the best Christmas present ever.  
fin  
12-24-2012


End file.
